Interwined
by emerald-fire-angel
Summary: Kanda's life and how it interwines with hers. His emotions, his actions, his thoughts and finally, his end. 50 themes. Kanda x Lenalee


**Author's Note: 50 Themes on Lenalee and Kanda. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man but I wish I owned Kanda. and Lavi. and Allen.**

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

He steps into the Black Order Headquarters and the first thing he hears is her voice ringing out.

**#02 – Hero**

Sometimes he thinks Allen has a hero-complex, and he's stupid because he makes Lenalee worry.

**#03 – Memory**

He has no memory whatsoever of a family but he reckons he's found one here.

**#04 – Box**

He's seen boxes stacked up near her door but he knows she isn't being transferred because he hasn't heard Komui's protests.

**#05 – Run**

He's not going to run away, even if he doesn't have Mugen, because Lenalee is still fighting and he won't abandon her.

**#06 – Hurricane**

He sees her create massive hurricanes and kill Akuma, but he doesn't plan on letting her fight alone.

**#07 – Wings**

He's watched her flying without wings, and he wonders what it's like to fly.

**#08 – Cold**

He cannot imagine Lenalee as cold or unfeeling because it simply isn't like her.

**#09 – Red**

Her eyes are red, and he wants to kill Allen again for being so reckless.

**#10 – Drink**

Lenalee has offered to make coffee for him, once, but he can't stand the bitter taste of it.

**#11 – Midnight**

It's midnight and he stares at the hourglass and wonders how much time he has left.

**#12 – Temptation**

He's never faced the temptation to kiss any girl, unlike Lavi, but for her, he might make an exception.

**#13 – View**

He views her as a strong person, he would never say she was weak or frail.

**#14 – Music**

He hears music resonating from a piano, and he awakens, thanking the gods that he's still alive.

**#15 – Silk**

The first time they met, Lenalee had commented that his hair was like silk and asked if he was a girl.

**#16 – Cover**

He tells Lenalee with a glance, that no, she can't fight, she's injured and should head for cover before the fight begins.

**#17 – Promise**

Before he left, she made him promise that he'd come back safe and sound.

**#18 – Dream**

He doesn't dream, perhaps because there's not much to dream about anymore when a war that might destroy their world is raging and he's one of the few exorcists they have left.

**#19 – Candle**

A candle's flame is extinguished by the wind and the next day, another exorcist is dead.

**#20 – Talent**

He realizes the two of them are similar, because Lenalee used to hate her innocence, her talent because it separated her from Komui and he hates the tattoo carved onto his chest because his life is ending faster as a result.

**#21 – Silence**

Silence is normal for him, except when he's with her.

**#22 – Journey**

He wonders how Lenalee's journey is going because he's searching for his old master and she's hunting down General Cross Marian.

**#23 – Fire**

Green fire blazes along the length of her Dark Boots as she leaps into the air.

**#24 – Strength**

He imagines her crying and suddenly, strength floods through his limbs and he's ready to continue fighting.

**#25 – Mask**

He sees the mask she's carefully created and gently removes it with a few words.

**#26 – Ice**

He tries to turn his heart to ice because this is a war and anyone could die anytime.

**#27 – Fall**

She fell from the sky, a broken bird, and he couldn't do anything because he hadn't been there for her.

**#28 – Forgotten**

There are some things that can't be forgotten and one is the utter, devastating grief etched onto her face when she thought Allen was dead.

**#29 – Dance**

She's dancing a deadly yet beautiful dance in the skies above them.

**#30 – Body**

She knows nothing about the black lines that are slowly creeping over his body.

**#31 – Sacred**

The Innocence might be a sacred gift from the gods but he thinks of it as a way to protect her.

**#32 - Farewells**

Lenalee knows how difficult it is to say goodbye to someone when that might just be the last time you see him.

**#33 – World**

Lenalee hopes that everyone will come home safe and sound; that her world won't shatter with another death.

**#34 – Formal**

Kanda always acts so formal, but she's seen him meditating and knows he can relax.

**#35 – Fever**

Kanda's never had a fever in his life but he wonders what it's like.

**#36 – Laugh**

Lenalee has never seen Kanda laughing but she's seen a barely visible smile on his face once.

**#37 – Lies**

He doesn't tell Lenalee the truth about the inky tattoo on his chest because he knows it will hurt her, so he cloaks the truth in half-truths and lies.

**#38 – Forever**

He often wonders why the Millenium Earl is called the Millenium Earl, but he hopes it's not because he can live forever.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

When Lenalee is overwhelmed by everything, she goes to him because he won't pity her or sympathise, he'll just sit there silently, waiting for her to get better again.

**#40 – Whisper**

They can hear only a faint whisper of the commotion below them as they stand on the rooftop in a rare moment of peace.

**#41 – Wait**

She might wait for him forever but he doesn't have much time left.

**#42 – Talk**

He doesn't need to speak to convey his message, for him, silence speaks volumes.

**#43 – Search**

He's searched a long time to try to find a way to end the curse, but it was in vain.

**#44 – Hope**

Even though they are two of the few remaining exorcists, she still has hope.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Lenalee is the sun of the entire Black Order's Headquarters and he doesn't know what would happen to them without her, perhaps an eclipse.

**#46 – Gravity**

The forces of gravity have no hold on her, but death is always looming in the shadows of her mind, still inevitable to her and those around her.

**#47 – Highway**

He's been speeding down the highway of his life for too long now, it's time to face the consequences.

**#48 – Unknown**

He can't imagine what death will be like but it will not be unknown for much longer; one last petal remains.

**#49 – Lock**

Even as he lay dying, the lock on his emotions would not open; it's been there for too long.

**#50 – Breathe**

As he breathed his last, he only regretted that he never told Lenalee how he felt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! This is my longest fanfic so far, so I'm really happy. **


End file.
